


Fool For You

by Luvark



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, slow burn maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvark/pseuds/Luvark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan tried to reason with Rafe to no avail, but luckily for everyone involved, big brother saved the day. Sort of. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written more as a writing exercise and Sam x Rafe just happens to be my current muse at the moment as well there needs to be more Sam x Rafe fics in this world.

“C'mon, Rafe! Get it together, this- this is not you.” Nathan Drake tried to reason out his survival. It caused the sword to be pushed further against his chest.

Rafe only laughed. “Not me? What do you mean, “ _not me_ '? Ha!” He barked out at Nathan. For starters, he already lost his shit the moment another certain Drake decided that he was of no longer of use. This could have all been avoided but ohhh no, anything that isn't handed to him on a silver fucking platter, it never quite goes right. He _tried_ to make it right. But it was all in vain as betrayal slapped him in the face for the wasted effort. The moment he woke up to an empty, cold bed was also the day that he was finally able to see. See how much a fool he became with the sweet nothings that was said to him, and how even more of a fool he was to actually believe them to be true.

“You know, for all your greatness, Nate. You have nothing. You are nothing. And I warned you, to get out of my way." Each word was punctuated with each push against Nathan.

“Now, let's just get the show over with already because we both know how this is going to end.” Rafe pushed even harder against Nathan looking at this poor excuse of a legend as he struggled against Rafe. It was all too satisfying to have Nathan the Great pinned under him.

Nathan struggled Rafe surprised at the amount of strength Rafe actually had considering he believed himself to be the stronger of the two. He looked into the eyes of Rafe and knew that Rafe was serious about killing him. The devilish smile that was plastered on his face as he kept shoving the sword down on him with his weight. “Gguh!” The sword was nearing dangerously close to his throat. Breaking eye contact with Rafe, he looked around him for any way to get out of this. The pile of gold to the left, to the right, and then he saw it. Looking up, there was a net of gold just hanging under Rafe. An opportunity.

Using all his might, Nathan shoved against Rafe successfully pushing him off. “Ugh!” Rafe stumbled back but quickly got up and all too soon blows came raining down on Nathan. Nathan held his own, but the sword eventually broke. Rafe took a step back ready to give the finishing blow.

“You want the treasure, Rafe? It's all yours.” It was starting to get hard to breathe as the smoke around the ship was getting into his lungs, but with what's left of the sword he made to cut the rope holding the treasure.

Rafe looked to where Nathan cut the rope and to the source of the sound of a rope untying just in time too see a whole lot of gold about to come down on him. “Shit!” Adrenaline shook his being into action to see a pile of gold drop just right where he was standing. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the sword handle in a vice death grip. “ _Nathan_.” He stood up and scrutinized the younger Drake. He lunged at him with all intent on driving the sword against his face when, “RAFE!”

Nathan was fucked. He had miscalculated. He guessed he was out of luck. He turned around to see Rafe about to plunge him in the face. Closing his eyes and bringing his arms up as a last attempt to save himself when, “RAFE!”

The sword never came down his handsome face. He took a peak behind his arms. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the sword of Avery not even an inch from between his eyes. “Ho-holyy shiiit!” He moved back quickly from the sword.

Sam coughed or he tried to as the wood was crushing against his lungs. It was hard to see in the smoke ridden ship, but a loud thud brought him back into his senses. Turning to his right, he saw a familiar figure lunging into someone on the ground when it hit him. _Rafe_.

“RAFE!”

A loud ringing noise was all Rafe heard with blood in his eyes like an animals in the loose with only one intention in mind. _Kill, kill, kill_. Bringing the sword back ready to drive it into the skull of the man responsible for ruining everything that was suppose to go right when a voice broke through his mind reasoning with him.

“Rafe, don't do this. Rafe, baby, c'mon. Look at me. RAFE!”

Rafe looked to his left to see Sam struggling to get out from under the wood. Grasping the sword in his hands one last time before clenching his teeth and threw the sword. He fell onto his knees, adrenaline and hate slipping from his body as physical and mental toll slowly took over.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Nathan looked from his brother to Rafe not quite knowing what's going on but liking the results anyway. “I don't wanna spoil the moment, but we're all gonna die here if we don't move.” Jumping into his feet, he ran to his brother. Gritting his teeth, he tried to push off the wood with Sam trying to help. The wood didn't budge.

“Godfuckingdammit Rafe, don't just fucking sit there and help me get this off my brother!” The surrounding area was slowly starting to turn to shit, and time was ticking and Rafe was just sitting there on his knees like they aren't going to burn to death if they don't get a fucking move on. "Aargh! Rafe!"

Listlessly, Rafe stood up and helped Nathan with the wood going through the motions. He couldn't really hear anything but distant sounds.

"Alright, on the count of three. One, two...three!" With all help from all parties involved, the wood was pushed off Sam. 

Quickly, Nathan looked around for an exit. "Shit!" _Gold, gold, gold!_ It was just gold everywhere he saw. "There! Stand back!" Lighting up the cannon, Nathan blew off the lower deck letting the water rush in. "Let's go!" All three submerged into the water swimming towards the nearest exit. The ship was blowing up behind them. Survival instincts hurried them into the shore despite their bodies aching from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy towards the end, but the concept of the story was that Rafe got 'caught in the moment'. Sam broke that moment leading to everyone surviving. Next chap will be about what made Rafe stop from killing Nathan.
> 
> More updates to come. Maybe. Just kidding, if time allows it will be ready. Hehe. Follow me on tumblr @ http://luvark.tumblr.com/


End file.
